Lily's Mission
by Rikku Himura
Summary: Loki comes face to face with his future, a small girl with bright pink hair and emerald green eyes. Seems he sent her into the past, but why? To help with Mayura maybe?
1. Meeting Lily

**Lily's Mission**

**By: Rikku Himura**

Hello everyone. Yes I know I started another story without finishing the other two. But I just watched Mythical Detective Loki and am in love, so I had to write. But per usual I hate this title, a little help please? Now, without further ado I present to you chapter 1!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

**Chapter 1**

**Meeting Lily**

Loki frowned covering his eyes from the blinding light. Somewhere in the background he heard Yamino give a start, the tray of teacups he had been carrying in crashed to the floor. Fenrir whimpered trying to hide his face under the cough while E-chan opted for hiding under Loki's desk. Then in the blink of an eye, the light was gone and there standing dizzily and confused in front of them was a small girl. She looked like a young Mayura with her long bright pink hair, but her eyes were emerald green. The girl was looking at them each in turn kind of scared. Suddenly she rounded on Loki, still in his child body, her fear forgotten. She pointed a finger at him, a look of half fear half determination on her small face.

"Lily's gunna elp daddy!" The little girl proclaimed. Loki tried to suppress his chuckle, not wanting to scare her. He found the child adorable.

"Lily? Is that your name?" Yamino asked softly. The poor girl had forgotten he was there. When he spoke she had flung around to face him and slammed herself back against one of Loki's bookshelves wincing. Slowly she nodded, she eyed him slowly.

"Big brother Yamino?" Lily asked slowly. She didn't give him a change to respond. With a giggle she was tightly hugging his left leg. Yamino looked up at Loki baffled. Loki removed himself out from behind his desk and approached the two.

"Lily," Loki called softly. He smirked w hen she looked at him, her face half hidden in Yamino's pant leg. "Why don't you take a seat? Yamino will you bring more tea?"

"Of course Master Loki." Yamino stated rushing out of the office. Loki watched the girl causously approach him and the couch before crawling up it and sitting. Loki shortly joined her sitting next to her.

"Might I assume you're from the future?" Loki asked, his answer was a hesitant nod. "Lily how old are you?"

"Fours," Lily stated proudly holding up three fingers. Loki grinned as he unhooked one of her fingers so she held up four.

"Who sent you here?" Loki asked.

"Daddy did," Lily replied

"I did?" Loki repeated. Lily giggled and nodded. "Why?"

"Daddy sent Lily on a secret mission," Lily declared. Mischief sparked behind her emerald eyes.

"Is that so," Loki comment with a smile. "And I suppose I can't know?"

His answer was a giggle and a shake of pink hair.

oooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO

I know its short, but I thought it was cute. Please leave some comments and suggestions. To the readers who know me, you know how easy I get stuck. Oh, tell me does this chapter look better? I double spaced it. If it doesn't let me know okay?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooo


	2. Learning the Hard Way

**Lily's Mission**

**By: Rikku Himura**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

Hello once again readers!! I had been writing in a notebook some fanfic stories, and this was one of them. So now that I have my laptop I can type it up for you and post it lol. Anyway, please scroll on and enjoy chapter 2!

ooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOooooo

**Chapter 2**

**Learning the Hard Way**

They had found out the hard way that Lily was very tender headed. It was 6 o'clock and Loki had decided that the girl should be in bed by nine. After giving her a bath, Yamino had dug out a new brush and was going to brush his little sister's hair. However, Lily looked between him and the brush let out a shriek and fled the bathroom. Loki caught her hiding under the table in the kitchen, her long pink pair damp and curling slightly. They had her clad in a red set of pajamas. Lily had decided that it was okay for Loki to comb her hair, but that soon changed. After the first pass of the brush, the brush had hit a tangled mass of hair. The girl screamed and started crying causing the kitchen table to burst into flames. Yamino and Loki quickly beat out the flames, turning to see Lily had once again fled.

"Lily do you want some cake?" Yamino asked. The little girl enthusiastly nodded. She watched him cut a small slice of strawberry cake, but frowned watching him carry it away. Pouting she chassed after Yamino, leading her into the office. Yamino set the plate down on the table in front of Loki who was sitting, brush in hand on the couch. Loki watched Lily twitch and eye the door.

"Lily you can have the cake," Loki bribed. "But you have to let daddy brush your hair."

Loki watched, knowing she would take the bait. As if walking to her death, she finally approached him. Lily's green eyes were already watery Loki noted as she sat in front of him on the floor. Loki wrapped his arms around Lily's shoulders and lightly kissed the back of her head.

"Sorry Lily, I didn't mean to hurt you. This time I'll be gentler." Loki promised.

10 minutes later Lily's hair was straight and free of tangles. The girl in question had her head resting against the coffee table fast asleep. Next to her was an empty plate where the cake had been.

"Yamino," Loki whispered. "Would you mind?"

"Of course Master Loki," Yamino responded. Loki watched his son easily pick the toddler up who mumbled. Yamino froze until Lily's arms fastened around his neck and she fell back asleep. Loki went ahead of him and pulled the sheets down on a guest bed, Yamino softly set her down on the bed and left. Loki covered the girl and kissed her forehead before also heading to the door. He paused in the doorway glancing back at her sleeping form.

"Goodnight my daughter," Loki whispered before closing the door softly

oooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO

There you guys go. Two chapters is all I have at the moment, sorry. Give me time and I'll try to think up more. Some comment and/or suggestions are always appreciated and can always help! Once again, if at anytime reading this story you think of a better title, let me know.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooo


	3. Hide and Seek

**Lily's Mission**

**By: Rikku Himura**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

Thank you kitsune21809, CrimsonDucky, Contrasting-Death, and Lokigirl for your reviews! Sorry the chapters are short CrimsonDucky I'm still in the process of introducing Lily and trying to figure out what I'm going to do. Contrasting-Death I'll try to make more happen in more chapters . ; in the meantime please bear with me. Lokigirl I had Loki not question Lily because since he was the one that sent her that means he recognize his own magic.

ooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOooooo

**Chapter 3**

**Hide and Seek**

"Daddy!" Lily shouted as she ran into Loki's office. Loki grinned looking up and watching the door as it practically flew open. She was giggling and still clad in the set of red pajamas. Lily didn't notice the three Norn Sisters she ran past, as she flew to Loki's side of the desk and ducked under it.

"Lily!" Yamino's voice shouted as he to ran into the office and then stopped short at the amused glances thrown his way. "Erm...Master Loki have you seen Lily?"

"No, but I heard her." Loki stated with a smile.

"Ah, pardon me then." Yamino replied fast walking out of the office and down stairs to resume his search for Lily.

"He's gone," Loki stated grinning as Lily climbed out from under his desk. "Why are you running from Yamino?"

"Hide and Seek daddy," Lily replied with a matching grin. "But he can't find Lily daddy!"

"Why not?" Loki asked.

"He said he'd tickle Lily," Lily giggled.

"Aww she's adorable Loki!" Skuld cooed picked the poor girl up before she had a chance to turn and cuddling her to herself.

"Aunty Skuld!" Lily shouted hugging the Norn tightly.

"Guess she knows you," Loki replied with a smirk.

"Ohh!! And Aunty Verdandi and Aunty Urd!" Lily cried happily. "Why's Auntie's here?"

"Lily," Loki called causing Lily's emerald eyes to lock on his own. "Your aunts are going to take you shopping."

"Weally?!" Lily shouted once more. Loki nodded, "Fun fun!!"

"There you are!" Yamino said. Lily shrieked as Skuld sat her down and raced around everyone to dart through the door. However Yamino caught her and tickled the girl. "I found you."

"Nuuhh!" Lily cried between fits of giggles trying to escape the tickle attack.

"Yamino let your sister go," Loki said amused. "She's going shopping."

"Dressed in pajamas?" Yamino asked standing with a smile.

"Good point," Urd stated. "Let go change little one, and then we'll get you lots of dress."

"And toys?" Lily's voice asked as they took her back to her room.

"And toys," Verdandi replied.

"Sorry to stop you're playing Yamino," Loki said.

"I wasn't," Yamino coughed his face turning red.

"I'll join next time," Loki replied with a grin. "Seems she needs the help to get you."

"Master Loki!" Yamino replied paling.

"What?" Loki asked. "She's a child. Is a father not allowed to play games with his children?"

oooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO

Lol I couldn't help the last part! I mean come on; Loki likes to play pranks on people so why wouldn't he like to help Lily tickle Yamino? Anyway I hope I updated soon enough for you kitsune21809 and CrimsonDucky. Please leave some comments and/or suggestions readers. Thank you!!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooo


	4. Oh Dear

**Lily's Mission**

**By: Rikku Himura**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

Thank you for your comments everyone. Magical Nina, I tried to make a disaster for you. It covers two chapters. Lol did I do okay? Well everyone, here is chapter 4! Please read and comment J

ooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOooooo

**Chapter 4**

**Oh Dear**

The Norn sisters were having to much fun picking out various outfits for Loki's daughter. They knew that she wouldn't be with them for long, but that didn't help any. They had brought the toddler to a mall and started shopping in the clothes stores.

Soon Lily had an abundance of clothes: pajamas, pants, shorts, skirts, various tops, dresses, socks, undergarments, jackets, and shoes. Urd shook her head in mild amusement at all the shopping bags, perhaps they had gone a little overboard? Skuld added an accessory bag to the pile: hair ribbons, hair ties, a new brush, and some hair clips.

Verdandi and Skuld each took one of Lily's small hands in theirs and walked with her to one of the larger toy stores in the mall, while Urd stayed behind to pay and guard their many purchases.

"Urd!" Skuld yelled running back into the clothes department.

"What happened?" Urd asked. Sirens were ringing and the sprinkles had finally shut off seconds before Skuld's arrival.

"I think Lily was tired," Skuld explained. "She wanted a toy, we said no and then she threw a fit."

"Natural child behavior," Urd commented.

"Yes," Skuld whispered. "Except everything within arms reach of her caught on fire!"

"Oh no!" Urd exclaimed.

"Exactly," Skuld nodded.

"We should leave," Urd turned to pick up some of the bags.

"We can't," Skuld hesitated. "Lily's gone."

"What?!" Urd shrieked.

"Verdandi and I were distracted by the flames," Skuld offered. "Then I hear, 'Don't worry Yamato Nadeshiko Frey will save you, oink.'"

"Oh dear, Urd sighed. "Loki's going to be angry. Take all of this back to Loki's and inform him of what's going on. I'm going to help Verdandi."

oooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO

^.^ Well how'd I do? I figured that Frey doing this would make sense since he is slightly obsessed with Mayura. What do you think Magical Nina, LokiGirl, CrimsonDucky, kitsune21809, and my other readers?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooo


	5. Lily Meets Frey

**Lily's Mission**

**By: Rikku Himura**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

Alright my dear readers, here it is. Part two of the Frey-disaster. I tried to make it a bit longer for those of you who like the chapters to be longer. I hope everyone likes this story so far. So without further ado, I humbly present to you Chapter 5 of Lily's Mission!

ooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOooooo

**Chapter 5**

**Lily Meets Frey**

"Verdandi!" Urd hollered as she caught up with her sister.

"Urd, where is Skuld?" Verdandi asked as her eyes searched their surroundings while they ran.

"I sent her back to Loki," Urd replied. "Where are they?"

"Above us," Verdandi replied simply.

Straight above the two sisters Frey was riding pet pig (sorry I can't remember his name) while holding Lily at arms length, examining her. Lily however was staring straight down fearfully.

"Yamato Nadeshiko you've shrunk!" Frey declared.

"Want down!" Lily screamed.

"Don't worry Yamato Nadeshiko," Frey comforted. "We shall restore you to yourself."

"You idiot!" Urd shouted up at him. "That's not Mayura!"

~With Skuld~

"Oh," Yamino greeted answering the door. "Skuld come on in. Her let me get some of those bags for you."

"Where's Loki?" Skuld demanded.

"Right here," Loki answered from behind her. "Where are your sisters and my daughter?"

"Did you buy enough stuff?" Fenrir asked sniffing one of the bags.

"We ran into a slight problem at the mall," Skuld said.

"What kind of problem?" Loki asked narrowing his eyes.

"Lily caused a commotion," Skuld began.

"She caught something on fire again daddy," Fenrir summarized.

""Then Frey showed up," Skuld finished. "He thinks Lily is Mayura and took off with her."

"Mater Loki," Yamino exclaimed as Loki changed into his adult form.

"Take me to them," Loki ordered.

~Back to Verdandi~

"You lie!" Frey declared holding Lily so they could see her. "There is no mistaking my Yamato Nadeshiko."

"For the last time Frey that isn't Mayura," Verdandi stated. "Now put her down before Loki kills you."

"Ah so that's it," Frey stated. "Loki has changed Mayura into a child to match his own current form."

"Frey," Urd growled finding it hard to believe this was happening. "Frey what color are Mayura's eyes?"

"Red as rubies," Frey replied.

"Very good," Verdandi stated. "Now tell us, what color is that child's eyes?"

"Hmm," Frey brought Lily up to eye level with him. "Green, this isn't my Yamato Nadeshiko!"

"Brilliant deduction Frey," Loki said startling them all. "Now put my daughter down."

"DADDY!!" Lily screamed looking tearfully at Loki while stretching her hands out towards him.

The sudden scream from Lily startled Frey who dropped her. Quickly he tried to grab onto her again but his fingers brushed against her clothes barely missing the falling toddler.

"LILY!" The Norn sisters and Loki yelled at once racing towards her.

Loki barely made it in time to catch her. He cradled her to him as he stood, her head buried in his chest muffling her cries. Softly, Loki whispered reassurances to Lily as he carried her home after glaring darkly at Frey.

"That was close," Urd commented.

"I believe we're all on thin ice now," Skuld raid.

"Especially you Frey," Verdandi summed up.

With that the Norn sisters followed after Loki and his distraught daughter.

oooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO

Whoosh that was quite a bit to write. I'm very sorry about the long delay I'm having problems thinking of what I want to write. Also I had to look up a few things, what Frey called Mayura. I thought it was spelled 'Freyr' but I kept finding Frey so sorry if I'm wrong there as well. And can someone tell me the name of his pet pig? Anyway, please hit that review button! It helps me keep going.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooo


	6. A Day At The Park

Lily's Mission

By: Rikku Himura

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo**

**Thank you everyone for your comments. Thanks LokiGirl, sorry I couldn't think of Gullinbursti at the time. I'd also like to send a special thank you to loverbear101 for the spectacular message!! It was just the motivation I need, and now I need to look at your stories. Lol, if your message was any clue I bet your write awesome stories!! And here dear readers is just what you were asking for, drum roll please!! Now introducing dun dun dun dunnnnnn-Mayura into the story! Yay!!!**

**ooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOooooo**

**Chapter 6**

**A Day At The Park**

Yamino watched with an amused smile as Lily ran around the park. Even though they were the only ones there, she didn't seem to care. Lily was instead giving Fenrir a good work out running from the dog. They had dressed her in a white dress that had a pink ribbon tied around her waist. Yamino had picked out two pink ribbons out of the mass of hair accessories Skuld had bought and pulled her pink hair up into pig tails. Once they had reached home and got her to calm down Lily proudly displayed all the things her 'Aunties' had bought for her. Yamino glanced at Loki who was watching his two children run around with a far off look in his eyes.

"Lily looks adorable," Yamino stated.

"Hmm," Loki responded. "A little to dressy for a park though."

"True but she demanded that outfit," Yamino laughed.

Silence lapsed between them once more. Fenrir had managed to chase her to the play set and was now hurrying after Lily as she fumbled up the steps and speed across the wooden bridge towards the slide. Lily stood on the other side of the bridge cheering Fenrir on as he carefully followed the younger girls lead.

"She seems to have forgotten yesterdays adventure," Loki stated with a frown.

"With all that's been going on today I don't blame her," Yamino replied looking at his father. "Taking her to the zoo and to the park?"

"I almost didn't make it in time," Loki began guiltily.

"But you did Mast Loki," Yamino replied.

"Daddy!!" Fenrir barked.

The duo turned back towards the playground scene. Lily was at the top of the slide laughing and Fenrir was sliding down the slide on his stomach, head first. Apparently Lily had tricked him and then pushed him down the slide. Loki cracked a grin and stood, back in his child form moving to join them. Then stopped realizing his other son was still sitting on the bench.

"Coming Yamino?" Loki asked.

"No thanks Master Loki," Yamino replied. "I believe I'll watch."

Loki smiled and made his way towards Lily who was still pointing and giggling at Fenrir who was barking at her to come down. When she heard the chains on the wooden bridge sway she turned a smile lightening up her face emerald eyes locking on his.

"Daddy!" Lily shouted.

"Ready to go down?" Loki asked with a grin.

He watched as she looked between him and the slide and realized why she had shoved Fenrir down. Lily was scared.

"Dun wanna," Lily replied stubbornly.

"I'll go with you," Loki coaxed getting her to sit down and then sitting behind her. "You trust Daddy right?"

"Uh-huh," Lily nodded clinging to his arms.

Loki smiled and then pushed off and down the two went. Lily laughing the entire way managed to get him to laugh too. Fenrir met them at the bottom wagging his tail and Yamino stood there as well with a smile helping the two down.

"Again again!" Lily cheered already racing back towards the steps. Loki laughed before following her. The slide down a few more times and sat on the slide laughing.

"Looks like Loki enjoys the park," Mayura stated giggling.

The four turned to the new voice paling slightly. Loki and Yamino looked at each other, they forgot about Mayura, now how would they explain Lily? Loki watched as Lily turned as well, and her eyes widened her mouth opening to speak, and he promptly covered Lily's mouth with his head nervously.

"Afternoon Miss Mayura," Yamino greeted.

"Hello Yamino, Fenrir." Mayura smiled turning and kneeling towards the two 'kids'. "Loki-kun who's your friend?"

"This is umm..Lily," Loki stated.

"She's cute," Mayura poked Loki. "Your love interest?"

Lily was looking more and more confused while Loki looked green. Fenrir was laughing and Yamino didn't know weather to laugh or run.

"No," Loki stated. "A friends daughter, Yamino agreed to watch her so here we are."

Loki and Yamino both let out a nervous laugh.

"Well that's kind of you Yamino," Mayura replied as she helped Lily and Loki off the slide.

Lily soon started crying though, Loki panicked. If she called him Daddy with Mayura here, he wouldn't know what to do. However, before anyone could say anything Mayura had the toddler in her arms and was rubbing her back.

"Nap time right Loki-kun?" Mayura whispered.

Loki stared at her and nodded slowly, wondering if the similarity between the two was just his imagination. He had forgotten about nap time actually, trying to hard to get Lily's mind off the day before. Loki and his sons watched as Lily's crying ceased and she almost immediately fell asleep, with the same ease she did when Loki held her.

"We should head back then," Loki stated.

"Okay," Mayura replied.

When she moved to follow them instead of letting Yamino take Lily they realized she had every intention of coming along for the day. More then likely in hopes of seeing some Mystery. Loki sighed and lead the way noting that he had a long day ahead of him. Yamino glanced at Lily then Loki and briefly wondered how they were going to handle this delicate situation. He guessed it was up to him, Fenrir, and E-chan to talk to Lily while Loki kept Mayura distracted.

oooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO

Alright, I think this chapter might actually be longer lol! Anyway I had a lot of fun writing this. Sorry about the over due update. I have ideas for the next few chapters, but I wont be able to update them at the moment. Have to go shopping lol. Anyway please leave some feedback. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter J

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooo


	7. Call Me Loki

**Lily's Mission**

**By: Rikku Himura**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

Aww thank you all for the sweet comments! CINNamonCRAVINGs I'm sorry about the miss-spelling in the last chapter, hope I didn't confuse you to badly lol. Kitsune and MayuraD I'm glad you like this story J you four gave me such motivation. I'm glad you enjoy my writing ^.^ And now onto the next chapter of Lily's Mission!

ooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOooooo

**Chapter 7**

**Call Me Loki**

Lily let out a sleepy yawn sitting up as a hand raised to rub the sleep out of her emerald eyes. She made ready to crawl/hop off the bed when E-chan floated up beside her preventing the movement.

"Punyan (that is what he says all the time right?)," E-chan floated in front of the half-awake girl's face. "Sleep well little Lily?"

"Uh-huh," Lily nodded somewhat. "Lily go find Daddy now."

Lily then made the move to crawl off the bed once more after moving past E-chan on the green comforter. However once again the Shinagami blocked her, by now the girls still sleeping mind was getting upset and sniffled allowing a few tears to slip.

"Wait," E-chan replied. "Yamino wants to speak to you Punyan!"

"Big brother?" Lily asked cocking her head to the side.

During the exchange Fenrir who had been standing guard at the bottom of the bed had ran off in search of Yamino. Which both made their presence known at that moment.

"Afternoon Lily," Yamino replied closing the bedroom door.

"Big brother Yamino, is Mommy still here?" Lily asked innocently.

"Mommy?" Fenrir barked.

"You mean Mayura-chan?" Yamino asked putting Fenrir on the bed and sitting down next to his little sister.

"MmHmm," Lily hummed nodding.

"Mystery Girly is your mommy?" Fenrir asked and again the girl nodded.

"Mayura doesn't know about us Lily," Yamino explained. "So you can't call her mommy yet."

"Lily knows," Lily replied. "Daddy said he wants to be with Mommy more and so I can play matchmaker."

"Punyan," E-chan stated imagining a four year old running around playing matchmaker with her parents. One of which didn't have a clue that the other was a God. Lily defiantly had her work cut out for her.

"Did Master Loki also tell you not to call him Daddy if there were other people around?" Yamino asked.

"Whys?" Lily questioned a little hurt. "Daddy's mad at Lily!" And she commenced crying.

"Nooo! Not at all!" Yamino hurriedly replied hugging her. "It's just that.."

"Lily, Yamino?" Mayura and Loki stood in the doorway. "What's going on?"

Lily just continued to sob against Yamino who was trying desperately to calm the poor girl down. He was realizing that if you have a serious conversation with a four year old who just woke up from a nap, it would evolve a lot of patience. E-chan had already floated over to Loki and briefed him on the situation who sighed in moved further into the room.

"Yamino didn't you say that you need help making that strawberry cake?" Loki asked.

At the words Strawberry and cake he had a crying toddlers attention as well as Mayura. Yamino looked a bit confused until Loki nodded his head towards Mayura.

"Oh, I forgot all about that Master Loki." Yamino replied standing and sitting Lily back down on the now empty bed. Fenrir had already jumped down. "Miss Mayura would you like to help me?"

"Ahh but..," Mayura began looking towards a teary faced Lily as Yamino grabbed her hand and dragged her backwards down the hall.

"She'll be fine, Master Loki will stay with her." Yamino stated.

Loki watched the two disappear down the hall before re-shutting the door and locking it then changing into his older form. He didn't want Mayura to walk in on 'Kami-sama'. Loki then turned towards the bed, Lily had disappeared underneath the covers making him smirk just a bit as he sat next to her extracting her from her hiding place and sitting her on his lap.

"Now then," Loki stated brushing away a few tears. "What's with all these tears?"

"Big brother Yamino said I can't call you Daddy anymore," Lily sniffled turning watery emerald eyes up at him. "Daddy shamed?"

"No never," Loki replied locking her in a tight hug. "Do you know why Yamino said that?"

Lily shook her head keeping her face buried against the crock of Loki's neck and her arms locked around his neck.

"Only other Gods and Goddesses know that we are Gods," Loki stated softly. "We have to keep that a secret."

"Whys?" Lily asked.

"It's a rule," Loki replied with a slight smile.

"Oohs," Lily responded.

"So can you do Daddy a big favor?" Loki asked. He watched in amusement as she pulled from the hug and looked at him with obvious interest.

"What?" Lily asked eagerly.

"Can you call Daddy Loki?" Loki asked. Her bottom lip started to tremble and Loki hurried. "Just while Mayura is around. We will let you know around whom you have to call me Loki, okay? That would be helping Daddy very much."

"Lily helps Daddy?" Lily questioned.

"That's right," Loki nodded.

"Okay…Loki," Lily replied with a small pout.

"That's my girl," Loki smiled kissing her forehead and then setting her on the ground straightening her now crumpled white dress. He stood as well and reverted back to his child form. "How about some cake?"

Lily eagerly nodded grabbing his hand as he unlocked the door and led her down to the kitchen. Loki relaxed somewhat, they had successfully dodged another bullet.

oooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO

Okay this one was slightly sad but if I was a kid and half asleep and someone told me I couldn't call my Dad daddy anymore, then yea I'd probably cry. Sooo anyway, lol, That's all for now. Don't worry its not writers block yet. I'm having fun writing these chapters. I hope that they have gotten longer, as you all asked for. Leave me some love please ;)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooo


	8. Daddy is Who?

Lily's Mission

By: Rikku Himura

**Hello everyone! Sorry its been so long, I haven't really been in a writing mood, so my apologies. But I do have an idea, had it for awhile. Shall we introduce mommy and daddy to each other? ;) you'll see what I mean soon enough. LokiGirl I'm glad that you like how I write Lily and that you think she acts her age, unlike Loki. I was a little worried that I might be making her either to young or to old, so that's a comfort, thank you! Lovincinnoment thanks for the review, and arisu09 here is the update that you asked for ****J**

****

**Chapter 8**

**Daddy is who?**

"Kami-sama?" Mayura asked shocked.

Loki, or rather 'Kami-sama', looked up at her in equal shock. He hadn't expected to see anyone at this hour so he had changed into his older form and decided to take a walk with Fenrir late at night, it was now almost ten. He was certain Mayura's Papa would have Mayura in bed since it was a school night. Loki stood from the bench he had been occupying and took a few steps towards the mortal girl.

"Mayura, this is a surprise." Loki replied. "What are you doing out so late?"

"Take a walk," Mayura replied. "What about you Kami-sama?"

"Seems we had the same idea," Loki state with some amusement. "Won't Mayura-papa be upset?"

"Oh no," Mayura shook her head. "He's asleep so he wont know as long as I make it back before he wakes up."

Loki chuckled, that did sound like something Mayura would do. He opened his mouth to reply only to close it once again as Fenrir appeared in the night running towards him, soon followed by a pink haired toddler.

"Daddy!" Lily shouted hugging his leg. "Fenrir cheated!"

Lily pouted up at him while Fenrir carried on about how he reached Daddy first because he could run faster. Loki placed a hand atop Lily's pink locks and looked at Mayura, curiously.

"Lily?" Mayura asked.

Lily noticed that they were no longer alone and glanced at Mayura before trying to hide herself further into Loki's leg. Loki and Yamino explained to her that in his child form, unless alone, she had to call him Loki. But in his adult form she was free to call him Daddy no matter if anyone was around. It confused her but she understood, this was the first time someone was near though.

"I see you know my daughter Mayura," Loki stated. Lily at once perked up and grinned at him which he returned before meeting Mayura's eyes once more.

"You're daughter," Mayura echoed. "But you're Kami-sama."

"Kami's can have family's as well," Loki replied.

"So Yamino is watching her for you?" Mayura asked.

"Yes, I am a bit busy so I needed some one to watch her." Loki explained. "I make points to visit when I can."

"Why's she call him big brother?" Mayura asked.

"Oh that's because," Loki thought fast, "to make her feel more comfortable."

"Oh then maybe I can be big sister?" Mayura asked the little girl.

"No!" Lily shouted.

Loki looked surprised at the fire and hurt suddenly showing in his little girls eyes as well as confused. He soon noticed the echoing hurt in Mayura's eyes and frowned.

"Lily that's not nice," Loki scolded.

"No its alright Kami-sama," Mayura said sadly.

"Say your sorry," Loki continued ignoring Mayura.

"She can't be a big sister," Lily explained.

"And why not?" Loki asked.

Lily bit her lip and looked away. Fenrir avoided eye contact as well. Loki sighed, he'd have to get to the bottom of this later.

"Well," Mayura knelt to the girls height. "If I can't be big sister, how about a friend?"

"A friend?" Lily echoed.

"Yea," Mayura nodded. "Like Yamino and Loki are my friends."

"Oh," Lily thought for a moment. "Otay, if you go on a date with Daddy!"

"WHAT?" Loki and Mayura shouted

"I agree," Fenrir suddenly commented. "After all shouldn't you make it up to Mayura for what Lily did? Lily already made up, but you should as well."

"Well," Mayura began. "Kami-sama is very busy Lily."

"Two days from now, I'll meet you hear at seven." Loki suddenly said.

"Eh?" Mayura asked.

Loki held his hand out and smiled as he helped his clueless mortal from the ground. Mentally he shook his head at the 'his' and replaced it with 'the'. Mayura took his hand and stood blushing madly once he placed a kiss on her hand and Lily began giggling.

"Our date," Loki stated and then turned picking Lily up and began the trek home.

"Oh-okay," Mayura answered meekly.

"You should run home, before Mayura-papa awakens," Loki reminded.

"See you then Kami-sama," Mayura shouted and then ran home.

Loki shook his head and glanced at his daughter which for some reason looked oddly happy. Loki raised an eyebrow at her but the girl shook her head in response giving him an innocent smile.

"Time to get you to bed little one," Loki stated suddenly.

****

Okay there you have it. Short I know, and for that I apologize. But other then the night meeting I didn't know what to write so I winged it. LittleRed'sFox and PlatinumMew I hoped that answered your question lol, just teasing. I do plan on writing more, its just I'm hitting a bit of a road block and having a hard time getting over it. SO, please hit that review button and leave some comments and suggestions. They always help at this time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

****


End file.
